


No Use for Rings of Gold

by seerstella



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: It had been twelve years since Your Majesty Prince Augustin of Syldavia left his former identity and chose to go around the world with Haddock, who was a decade older and merely a commoner in their home country.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	No Use for Rings of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Use for Rings of Gold  
> Authoress: Seer M. Anno  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of Tintin and the characters. I only own the story.  
> Rating: PG-15  
> Pairing: Haddock/Tintin  
> Genre: Anastasia AU (post "canon").  
> Warning: Slash  
> A/N: This is actually based on edorazzi's Tumblr post about Anastasia AU (mostly Part 1 with Calculus as Vlad), but I go off myself and made it Haddotin.
> 
> Since I don't know when I'll be able to write this whole AU thing, just bear with me in this one. I might end up writing snippets or something.
> 
> Title's based on For the Dancing and Dreaming, from How to Train Your Dragon 2. Kudos for psychopredgirl who suggested it in Tintin Discord server  
> Also for zerurin who is now deep in Haddotin hell HAHAHA
> 
> Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated :)

If somebody asked him, Haddock didn't know when exactly this feeling turned to love. Maybe it was sometime after they boarded the ship going to Brussels, or maybe when they were still in the forest on their way to the port, while he and Cuthbert were busy stuffing royalty knowledge into Tintin's head.

Cuthbert probably knew. He was more observant than people gave him credit for, Haddock included. The sailor was sure he heard him singing a stupid love song as Haddock and Tintin practiced dancing in the deck.

That felt like ages ago.

Well, maybe it was. It had been twelve years since Your Majesty Prince Augustin of Syldavia left his former identity and chose to go around the world with Haddock, who was a decade older and merely a commoner in their home country.

Not even a decent commoner to begin with. He might be the son of the palace's cook, but didn't inherit any of his mother's traits. Instead, he was a carbon copy of his late father, who regarded the sea as his home (and grave, it turned out) even more than his actual house in a fisherman's town near Klow.

Haddock left the deck of the small ship he and Tintin owned, and his feet brought him into their room. He was prepared to find nobody in there, because scolding Tintin for falling asleep atop of his writings on the desk and getting ink smeared on his face was a daily occurrence. Haddock couldn't even be annoyed anymore whenever he wiped the black stain off his beloved's cheek.

But today he wasn't, for some reason.

Tintin was asleep on their shared bed, as small as it was. They had made it themselves, so it would fit two people instead of the usual bunk bed in ships, yet it still feel cramped and hot in summer.

Still, neither minded. Haddock was used to it, and Tintin merely shrugged and said it reminded him to his orphanage days. Maybe that explained why Tintin looked so comfortable sleeping alone on their bed, with his whole body buried under the blanket and only half of his head remained to be seen.

Haddock sat on the edge of the bed and was proved wrong. Tintin's hand slowly sneaked towards him and finally stopped when Haddock grabbed it, as softly as he could so he wouldn't startle him. Even in his sleep, he was still looking for his companion.

How sweet.

With a small smile, Haddock used his other hand to stroke the ginger hair. A song he used to sing to fill the silence after his beloved slept started to play in his mind, and so he opened his mouth.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning_."

It was true, after all. He never cared of how rough the sea could be, as long as Tintin was beside him, being the most constant thing in his life. His only fear was only when Tintin was plagued with Sakharine's dream curse, which led him to the edge of the ship in the middle of the storm.

Haddock shook his head and the old memories subsided. His hand shook a bit in Tintin's and he squeezed it gently.

" _And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me._ "

That was when the weight of a certain dark blue velvet box made itself known inside Haddock's pants pocket. He didn't remember putting it there until this point. He smiled and continued. 

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me, if you will promise me your heart... and love._ "

"I know."

"What?" Haddock tried to back off, but Tintin didn't let him. It was his turn to grip Haddock's hand and caught the other which was still stroking his ginger hair. The young man smiled drowsily as he sat up, blinking several times to freshen himself up. However, he didn't sound sleepy as he began to sing himself.

" _And love me for eternity._ "

He pulled Haddock out the bed and out the room. "Let's continue this outside."

Haddock let the ex-prince lead the way. When they were in the deck, Tintin turned to face him. Their hands were still entwined, and he closed the gap between them and pecked Haddock's lips before singing.

" _My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me._ "

"It's not mighty, laddie," Haddock replied. "It's just the truth."

"It's still astounding, my dear Captain."

Now _that_ was mighty. The nickname was his biggest pride, despite the fact only Tintin used that. But there they are, an ex-prince and a mere son of a fisherman, uniting in the oddest, most beautiful love they had ever experienced. Odd, yes, because who would dance on the decks barefoot and in their pajamas?

" _But I've no need for mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me._ "

"Tintin!" Haddock was surprised when Tintin tugged his hand for a dance, even though he recovered quickly. He took over and pulled Tintin nearer to him, making him exclaim in surprise. Well, two could play this game.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold. I'd even sing you poetry._ "

Tintin chuckled. "Oh, would you?"

Haddock kissed his cheek. " _And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._ "

The chuckle turned into a mirthful laugh as Haddock twirled Tintin around and around. Under the minimum lighting of their ship, they did a very odd waltz that only they understood.

" _I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold._ "

Haddock squeezed his hands, making a point. Tintin grinned and kissed Haddock's hands.

" _I only want you near me_ ," Haddock sang. "My prince."

"My dear Captain."

Neither of them were those names, yet their heart swelled with emotions they couldn't really describe. Tintin still had his graceful gesture, courtesy of his royal history, while Haddock was just enjoying himself, dancing as freely as possible, like he was drunk but _good_ drunk, but despite their differences, it was just _perfect_.

" _To love and kiss to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming._ "

Tintin exclaimed once again when Haddock lifted him and kissed his cheek while his feet were still in the air. "Through all life's sorrows and delights. I'll keep your laugh inside me."

"Me too."

Haddock put down his lover and took over. " _I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning._ "

Tintin beamed and they stopped their dance. He released Haddock's hands and grasped his shoulders instead. " _I'd gladly ride the waves so white and you will..._ "

The ex-prince stopped singing as uncertainty suddenly covered him. The last two words of the song wasn't something easy for him to say. As much as he wanted it, he knew it wasn't possible for the two of them. He was comfortable enough as Haddock's constant companion, sailing mate, adventure best friend, partner in crime, and whatever platonic nickname he had to define their relationship.

" _And you will marry me!_ "

The last part of the song suddenly sung aloud made Tintin open his eyes (when did he close them?). He saw Haddock kneeling before him, his hand opening a small velvet box. No experts needed to know what was inside.

"No way," Tintin whispered. "Seriously!"

" _I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning._ " Haddock smiled. " _And gladly ride the waves of life, if you would marry me._ "

"Captain..."

"Will you, Tintin?" Haddock hurriedly stood when he saw tears in his beloved's eyes. Panic rushed inside him. "What? Billions of blistering blue barnacles! I don't mean to make you cry!"

"Captain..."

"Say something else, laddie! Alright, alright, I'll throw it overboard then!" Panicking, Haddock closed the box and was going to do what he said when Tintin stopped him.

"No, no, don't!"

"What?"

"Yes, yes, Captain, of course I want to marry you!"

Haddock needed a few seconds to process the words. But when he did, he threw his arms around Tintin and hugged him so tightly his feet were off the ground.

"Finally! Finally!"

"Captain!" Despite the surprise, Tintin was flattered and overjoyed. He let Haddock spun him, blurring his surroundings, save for the familiar face of his companion.

They would return to Marlinspike Hall, Prince Augustin's last inheritance from his late grandfather, and had their private ceremony there. They would make a quiet dinner and only invited close friends, including the Calculus couple, much to Haddock's dismay. They would wear matching rings and continued to sail all around the world. Tintin would have his travelling memoirs published and Haddock would finally have his Captain nickname etched forever to everyone's mind, even though he liked it best when the word rolled out Tintin's lips.

But now, they were dancing on the decks, barefoot and in their sleeping outfit. Yet, they felt nothing but intense, indescribable love towards each other as the union solidified what they had had for years.

The present time was theirs.

_I'll swim and sail a savage seas_  
_With never a fear of drowning_  
_I'd gladly ride the waves so white_  
_And you will marry me!_

**FIN.**


End file.
